


With Him

by oubastet



Series: A Heavy Heart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Miqo'te WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: The Warrior of Light can love and hurt; love one man so much to bursting, and hurt so much that sorrow threatens to cripple him. In the end, he can only remember their time together.





	With Him

**Author's Note:**

> UH... AHA.... i almost wasn't gonna post this...  
> ok this is a very self-indulgent fic i've been writing for MONTHS on and off.  
> i just love Haurchefant so so terribly. fuck u ffxiv for making a perfect boy !!!  
> anyway, Kafe is my miqo'te bard.

Kafe had never expected to do anything else in his life other than live calmly on the chocobo farms in Gridania and sleep under the trees. Becoming the Warrior of Light for those in Eorzea had not been mixed with that plan. He didn't dislike it, though, relishing in the acts of heroism and goodwill, all while meeting new people. The Scions were a delight, and very steadfast, loyal comrades. After being accused of Nanamo’s assassination, Kafe and his companions had to flee the city, though most of them were lost during the escape. Thus he and Alphinaud had retreated to Camp Dragonhead, which as always, was under Lord Haurchefant’s tough yet warm grip.

The elezen had greeted them with open arms, brightening up their darkened world. He made sure they were comfortable, knowing his friends had been stabbed in the back by those they were only trying to protect. Kafe, stricken by the actions of the Crystal Braves and for the sake of the hurt Alphinaud must be feeling, couldn't drive away the sadness in his heart. All of the Scions aside from Tataru were all missing, and he could only hope they were safe, wherever they had ended up. As Kafe stood by the hearth the night of their arrival, his bow nearby in case of anything, he stared into the flames with apprehensive eyes.

“My friend, it is late and you must rest! Why not retire and let my men keep watch?” Came Haurchefant’s ever jovial voice, loud despite the late hour.

Kafe looked at him, unable to hide the unease on his face. No words were needed, as Haurchefant placed a blanket over his shoulders. The blanket was much too large for Kafe’s much smaller body, and he heard Haurchefant laugh. The elezen was a good two heads or more taller than him, and Kafe had to crane his neck to look up. The Miq’ote were usually small by nature, but Kafe was quite small considering. All the Elezen were like giants, and he always wondered how the Lallafel took to the taller people here.

“Dear Kafe, do not look so sad now. There are others who need you.” Consoled the taller man, laying a hand on Kafe’s shoulder.

Though he spoke sparsely, Kafe couldn't help but say whatever lay on his mind in front of Haurchefant. “I am… unfit to help them now.”

“Nonsense! You help merely by being there! Why, having you here has done me nothing but lift my spirits! You certainly have that way with people.”

Smiling down at him, Haurchefant gave Kafe a nod, his gaze earnest.

Narrowing his eyes, Kafe frowned. “What help am I doing to you, my Lord?”

Usually Kafe’s brusque way of talking made most people hesitant to even converse with him, but it was no matter to the Ishgardian elezen. Haurchefant simply put a hand to his chin in fake thought, a grin playing at his lips. He stared down at Kafe, who fidgeted on his feet, then reached out to hold the miqote’s ears. Twitching them away after a moment, Kafe frowned curiously.

“Having you here by side is all I could ask for.”

Kafe tilted his head. “I know I have helped you previous moons ago, but am I that dear to you?”

Sighing for once, Haurchefant seemed to be trying to make some kind of point. Kafe was too dense with some things, it seemed, but his friends would have him no other way. Suddenly being embraced made Kafe’s tail fluff in alarm, but realizing it was Haurchefant made him relax. Though as to why he was being held was another curiosity.

“Kafe, when i had heard what had happened in Uldah… I would have rushed there faster than a dragon could fly… But then when you show up at my doorstep seeking safety, it meant everything.” Haurchefant whispered in Kafe’s ear, making him shiver.

“Well… I knew this place, of anywhere we could turn to, would surely give us refuge.” Kafe’s could feel his body warm up as Haurchefant held him, his small form dwarfed in comparison to the other man. 

“Ah, I’m honored you turned to me first.”

“I should be honored you even took us in.”

Looking at Kafe in mock surprise, Haurchefant gave him a dramatic frown. “I would keep the Warrior of Light safe from even my own brethren. You are a beacon of hope to us all, even in Ishgard!”

“Is that all I am?” Kafe’s odd colored eyes bored into Haurchefant’s own, their gaze steady.

“To some, probably yes, I will not lie about that. Yet to me, you are the sun, the moon, the stars, every light cascading all over the snow.” The words dripped with a sweetness unknown to Kafe for so long, since he last heard his mother so many years ago in Uldah. It made him blush hearing it come from someone of such an esteemed house in Ishgard, the complete opposite of himself.

“Why do you say these things?” A pain tugged at Kafe’s heart unlike anything he had felt before, and he wanted to collapse into Haurchefant’s arms and be held for the rest of eternity.

“Oh, Kafe, my Warrior of Light, I have loved you since you did everything in your power to help my friend. You had reasons for doing so yes, but you went above and beyond for it all.” Haurchefant’s gaze was soft again, and he cupped a side of Kafe’s cheek in a hand, making the miqote look up at him. Kafe flushed, eyes wide in shock, but he didn't pull away.

“You… cannot mean that… I’ve always been nothing.”

“How could you be nothing when you are everything? You probably can't count how many lives you've saved, how many wars that you have prevented! Kafe, what makes you say so?” Eyes pleading and sincere, Haurchefant kneeled down, going to Kafe’s eye level and clasping their hands together. He searched for an answer on Kafe’s face until he heard words.

“I was born in Uldah, you see. My mother, a refugee, had to give me away at a young age. I fended for myself for quite a long time, until I settled down for a while in Gridania. And then suddenly I was… different. To this day I am unsure why.” Kafe explained, looking at his hands being held.

“And it all brought you to me.” Haurchefant kissed Kafe’s knuckles, and he stood up again. “I will protect you, will everything that I can. I shall consult with my father for your stay in Ishgard.”

====

While Camp Dragonhead had indeed been cold, Ishgard was still covered by more snow. It chilled Kafe down to his very bones, and he didn’t care about the weird looks he got from his companions while wearing Hauchefant’s blanket as a cloak. The elezen had practically insisted on it. The city itself was grand, and so so tall, it made Kafe feel smaller than he was. He wondered how Tataru felt, but she was too busy sharing the warmth of his cloak as her even smaller body shivered. Haurchefant had told them to meet at his manor, and went ahead to prepare while Kafe, Alphinaud and Tataru gave themselves a small tour. Alphinaud seemed impressed, but Kafe would always prefer the green trees of Gridania. The way they swayed in the breeze, the ancient branches spreading across the sky.

Finally making their way to the manor, Kafe ended up holding Tataru the rest of the way, which she was grateful for. The Fortemps manor wasn’t nearly the biggest building, but it was indeed large, and Kafe wondered about Haurchefant’s childhood, running through the streets and reading by the window. The guard at the door asked their names, and eagerly let them enter.

Haurchefant’s father was pleased to see them, having a similar smile to his son, and he greeted them warmly. Haurchefant himself stood nearby, and once pleasantries were over, gave a tour of the building. As evening approached, they all enjoyed an uncomfortably fancy dinner. Kafe and Tataru picked at their food, and Alphinaud talked with the manor residents of their journey thus far. Haurchefant’s father was sympathetic, and most curious about their other endeavours firsthand. Kafe tried to explain everything, but sleep kept his eyes half-closed. Haurchefant interjected the conversation, sparing Kafe more tales of unfortunate events. 

Making his way with Alphinaud and Tataru to their temporary chambers, Haurchefant stopped Kafe in the hallway, letting the others walk on.

“Kafe, my quarters are open to you, if you so please?” He seemed eager and expectant, and Kafe could only say yes to those ice blue eyes. Pleased, Haurchefant led him by hand to the entire other side of the manor, and to quite the large room. The elezen gave a sigh of relief, tearing off all of his armor.

“Ah, that’s better! Do go ahead and get comfortable, I know you like sitting by the hearth, so I asked for extra pillows!” He pointed to the enormous pile of fluffy red pillows, and Kafe practically dove into them, unable to control the purr escaping his lips. Haurchefant laughed, standing over him with a mug of hot cocoa. He handed it to Kafe, who took it gratefully. They sat together in silence with their warm mugs, with Haurchefant babbling away about certain things. Kafe ended up laying across Haurchefant’s lap, his eyes closed in comfort as his hair was stroked.

Lips on his forehead made him start, and Haurchefant looked down at him with a fond smile.

“Oh, how I wish we could have this last forever.”

“We are different in status. I’m sure you’re expected to be with someone.”

“Even if I was, I’ve been smitten by the Warrior of Light. There’s no hope for me!” Haurchefant made a swooning motion, leaning his head back. Kafe let out a chuckle, and the elezen brought his face back close. “A laugh! Finally! You have been so sad, it is lovely to see that smile again.”

“Would you rather me smile more?”

“Of course! Your smile is like the light that shines around you, no matter where you walk.”

Secretly unconvinced, Kafe sighed. He and Haurchefant continued talking, until Kafe fell asleep, exhausted. He could feel Haurchefant carry him to the bed, and nestle themselves together, the elezen wrapping his arms around his much smaller companion. It felt safe, warm, soft, and good. Kafe could scarcely remember the last time he had slept to very well, not since the nights spent at the chocobo ranch.

====

The next few days was spent seeing the city and dealing with Haurchefant’s two half-brothers, who were quite different. One more responsible than the other, Kafe rolled his eyes at every other task given to him. They didn’t seem to think him anything of what they had been told, but Kafe did not blame them, since he did not look as a hero should. Short, stubborn, quiet, blunt, with messy hair and smelling faintly of chocobos. Haurchefant never cared, but Kafe reminded himself siblings were never alike.

In the evenings it was fancy dinners he desperately wanted to escape from, nobles asking him questions, Alphinaud telling him snippets from his childhood, Tataru falling asleep on his lap. Kafe had taken Haurchefant’s room as his own for the time being, and while the elezen was often away during much of the day, he made sure to be back by evening. They mostly chatted, read books Haurchefant loved as a child, talked about their pasts. Kafe didn’t like to go into too much detail nor did he pry, knowing everyone had things to keep to themselves.

It was a week into their coming to Ishgard that Haurchefant practically confessed his undying adoration to Kafe. They had thought it was in privacy until Alphinaud stepped around the corner, his pale cheeks a rosy shade as he tried his best to seem like he was just passing through. Haurchefant had quite the good laugh over it while Kafe folded his body up in embarrassment. Their relationship deepened after that, and Kafe sent letters whenever he was away too long. Being the Warrior of Light, he had many problems to solve.

Meeting with Aymeric was almost constant, and Kafe could tell the affectionate glazes given to him, but was never too open. Haurchefant even kissed Kafe in the presence of the high commander, slightly jealous, but not completely claiming Kafe for his own. Even when they were both true to each other, the fact that Kafe was much too important to stay in one place was constant. They all knew nothing would come of their relationships to the noblemen of the city. Be as it were, it didn’t stop them. Haurchefant was very obvious about their relationship, making his father sigh and shake his head. Best to say nothing for now.

Kafe was content to stay out of everyone's radar about the subject, until finally, after expecting it for some time, he was cornered by Alphinaud and Tataru.

They currently sat at a table in The Forgotten Knight, on the second floor out of prying eyes and ears. Kafe couldn't help but fidget in his seat as his companions gave him a good, long stare. His odd colored eyes stared at the cup on the table in front of him, and he slowly reached for it, awaiting the interrogation that was inevitable.

“How long have you been together, Kafe? I knew he was fond of you, but I didn't expect him to do anything!” Taturu’s voice was laced with amusement, and her smile was so innocently pleased.

“You do know you are the Warrior of Light? I don't know if you have the time for… relationships?” Concern outweighed anything else Alphinaud felt, but he trusted Kafe to figure out what to do.

Kafe’s ears flattened against his head. “Since after what happened at… Ul'dah. It only escalated once we were comfortable here.” He turned his gaze to Alphinaud. “Friend, I know what must be done. Lord Haurchefant and I are both warriors. We realize this all comes with a cost.”

Automatically seeming convinced, Alphinaud leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “Kafe, I do not doubt you in the slightest. Your words are always truth, though I must say…” He paused and smiled. “I never saw you as the type to be with someone. Your demeanor always gave the more aloof type when it came to matters of the heart.”

Tataru suddenly gave Alphinaud a harmless hit on the shoulder, but she was laughing. “Alphinaud! Just cause he doesn't seem like he would doesn't mean he cares less! You need to get out more!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Everyone loves in different ways, silly!”

Kafe chuckled softly at their exchange, and suddenly felt another presence approach them. He turned his head, heart doing a somersault as his object of affection came into view up the stairs. Haurchefant looked around, spotted them with a smile, and made his way over to join them. Tataru and Alphinaud paused in their mock argument to stare, and then huddled closer to the table. No way were they passing up the chance to question both of them at once.

Sitting next to Kafe, the tall elezen handed everyone a mug of steaming hot cocoa, and they were all confused how he had gotten the barkeep to serve this. No matter, it was of course welcome.

“Lord Haurchefant, a pleasure!” Tataru greeted with a raised hand, her face beaming. Haurchefant returned the gesture, his expression equally as bright. 

“Miss Tataru! And Master Alphinaud! I hope all is well!”

“It is, my Lord. We have gotten much done as of late and I’m ever grateful for your support.” Alphinaud bowed his head politely, unable to keep the smile off his face near the two other grinning occupants of the table. Kafe scooted his chair closer to Haurchefant during the exchange, his tail shaking ever so slightly in happiness. Haurchefant then turned to him, gaze softening considerably.

“And my dear heart, you look well.”

Before Kafe could answer back, Tataru practically dove across the table in her pursuit of information.

“My Lord, I am ever so curious!”

“Hmm? Pray tell, about what, my dear?”

Tataru glanced between him and Kafe, seeing the Miqo'te squirm in embarrassment yet again. “Oh, I must know… What do you like so much about our Kafe?” After a pause, she shook her hands frantically. “He has done so much, yes, for all of Eorzea and Ishgard and all of us! But… someone such as you, very knightly and proper, y’see?”

Alphinaud coughed, trying to hold back laughter after seeing the dejected look on Kafe’s face as Tataru continued to go on.

“Kafe is… well he's a wee bit messy… and he sleeps with the chocobos sometimes and unless you know ‘im he can come off rude and…” She trailed off, looking up at Haurchefant to get her answer.

Putting his hand on his chin, Haurchefant let out a long “hhmmmm” while he thought. Kafe watched him frantically, knowing that he would only say something too sweet or embarrassing.

“How do I even begin? Oh yes, he has his flaws like anyone. He is quiet, and he has quite the problem with actually talking to those he does not know, even if he is actually very pleasant! Actions speak louder than words with him. Also, I must say it is quite bothersome when I’m bringing him dinner and find him sitting in the stables eating gysahl greens!”

Kafe hid behind the mug he held, eyes averted as be heard his friends chuckle. So what if they could somehow taste good? Not to mention he liked the soothing atmosphere of the chocobo stables, and his own personal chocobo was the closest thing to family he could think of. His thoughts paused as Haurchefant continued with a more fond tone.

“Ah, but he is irreplaceable. Kafe truly has all of my loyalty and admiration. Selfless and with a heart that rings true, I would have him no other way.”

The elezen turned his head with a smile and Kafe gazed back into those blue eyes. His chest swelled in happiness and he could barely say anything. Alphinaud let out a cough, seeming embarrassed.

“Kafe, and what is your opinion of Lord Haurchefant. You can't be the only one to not say anything.” Tataru nodded quickly, tenting her hands and looking way too eager to hear Kafe talk so personally.

Fidgeting, Kafe flicked his ears, to which Haurchefant reached out to pet. Giving him a glare, Kafe wordlessly reminded Haurchefant to not touch. He gave the elezen’s large ear a small tug back as revenge.

“Haurchefant is… bright, charming. He’s easy to read but at the same time I can be unsure of what he’s thinking. Being around him makes me… comfortable.” Was all Kafe could say, closing his eyes, contemplative. He opened them again to see Haurchefant smiling in such a pleased way he couldn't help but laugh.

“Ah, my dear… how I wish to take your hand as mine.”

Tataru let out a gasp, Alphinaud spit some of his drink onto the table, and Kafe’s tail shot up straight. His eyes were wide, pupils large, and his ears shivered.

“I don’t jest, my dear, my heart is yours. Oh, the time! I must be off, I shall see you all at dinner!” With a friendly smile, a kiss to Kafe’s cheek and a rub to to same miqo'te’s chin, Haurchefant departed the pub for more pressing matters.

Staring after him, Kafe and his friends were all but shocked into silence. After a few moments, Tataru let out a delighted laugh, making Alphinaud and Kafe jump. The lalafell jumped up in her seat, clapping as she gave the Warrior of Light one of her brightest smiles.

“Oh, Kafe! He wants to marry you!”

Alphinaud spluttered against his drink again, staring at his companion and waiting. Kafe seemed alarmed, his ears falling flat against his head as he blinked quickly. His dark skin concealed the redness spreading over his face, but his body language betrayed his embarrassment. Why would someone like Haurchefant want to marry  
? He was the Warrior of Light yes, but what else was he? He didn’t realize he was speaking aloud as he stammered over his own words.

“A knight such as him… wanting to marry me? That’s… absurd. A man of a noble house… while I am simply… simply just...”

He could see the perplexed gazes of his friends, and Alphinaud tilted his head slightly.

“You are the Warrior of Light. What makes you so hesitant to see your worth? Despite what has happened, there are too many in Eorzea who think you a hero.” The young man glanced briefly at Tataru, who shook her head eagerly in agreement. Giving them both a quick and soft smile, Kafe leaned into the table. Of course his friends thought him everything, and he was ever grateful for their support.

“I have never talked much of my past, have I, my friends.”

“We have not pressed you on the matter, as I don’t think it necessary.” Alphinaud shrugged his shoulders, a grin playing at his lips. Tail twitching, Kafe wordlessly agreed. He never cared much for where Alphinaud and Tataru came from, thinking them his friends about any and all status they might bear.

“I haven’t told many. Maybe only Haurchefant.”

Tataru frowned at that, seeming jealous the elezen knight knew before his own friends. Kafe leaned his head to the side in apology, his eyes earnest.

“I’m an orphan, from Ul'dah. My mother could not take care of me, and I do not think ill of her for it. Refugees are not treated with the best intentions to this day, as you know.” Kafe started, eyes close in thought.

“Do you keep in touch with her at all?” Asked Alphinaud softly. Shaking his head, Kafe continued.

“I don’t even remember her face, let alone a name. It just goes to show the simplicity of my own name. I have no tribe, no family that I know of. I took care of myself as soon as I was free from the orphanage. This-” He pointed to the scars on his cheek. “Drunkards or marauders, I cannot recall. I was only six.” Tataru put a hand over her mouth, eyes wet with tears.

“Once I had the meager coin, I took the next carriage to Gridania. I stayed in a small tribe for but a while, earned my tattoo, and then left as quickly as I had come. Chocobos and resting under the trees was where I found peace. And then, now here I am.”

He exhaled, noting how it had been eons since he had talked so much at once. Tataru looked particularly distraught, even if it had not been her story to tell. Alphinaud was quiet, offering no comment as he knew Kafe needed none. Instead he simply asked, “And that is why you think less of yourself? Simply because of your struggles?”

“I would not take it as that. I have… such a simple and common past. I’m sure There are countless with a story such as mine.” Kafe tilted his head, pupils wide. He paused as he stared down at the almost empty mug Haurchefant had brought to him.

“If I was not the Warrior of Light, I would truly be no one. And I would not have met any of you. Nor him.” Closing his eyes, Kafe sipped at the hot cocoa. It was still warm, and it sent a pleasant calm through his body.

Alphinaud let out a chuckle, pointing out, “I recall our first meeting. I treated you with such contempt at the time. Did I ever apologize for my rudeness?”

Shaking his head, Kafe smiled at him, as he could have honestly cared less.

====

While Kafe was used to dealing with dragons at this point, doing errands for the peaceful residents of Anyx Trine was not a boring task of itself. He found the dragons pleasant and easy to talk to, but he could only assume they thought he was but a child. Since dragons lived far far longer than ordinary people, they knew much from experience over a book. The younger dragons were the biggest challenge yet, as their boundless energy and enthusiasm, paired with their superiority complex, made them quite the headache. 

After having had tested some of the hatchlings in combat, Kafe sat on the outside steps, nursing new scratches and bruises. Vidofnir was resting in the sun behind him, watching, her deep voice sounding amused as she made a quip. “You humour them too much. Though I am sure their mother is glad to have their attention elsewhere.”

Kafe leaned his head back to look at her, admiring her scales sparkling in the sun.

“The exercise is good, and they are never short on conversation.”

A laugh rumbled in Vidofnir’s throat.

Seeing as he had nothing else to help with wounds, Kafe decided to make his way back to the manor. After saying farewell to Vidofnir and a few of the other dragons, he focused a teleportation to Foundation. He wondered briefly if Haurchefant would be home, the thought making his pace quicken as he walked through the chilled streets. Kafe thought Ishgard beautiful in it’s own way, but it was far too cold than he usually liked. The Forelands had a more mild climate, so he appreciated his current time spent there.

His boots tapped on the stone steps, The Pillars coming into view. A few more knights than usual gathered about outside, seeming in good spirits. They turned, and upon seeing Kafe, their mood visibly brightened.

“Master Kafe! Welcome back!”

“Lookin’ a bit roughed up there! Dragons causin’ you trouble?”

“Lord Edmont will be glad of your return!”

Giving them all grateful nods, Kafe Wondered what could put them into such good spirits. Entering the manor, he was greeted warmly by Alphinaud and Tataru, who seemed equally as confused as Kafe was. The entire manor seemed busy, with Edmont and his sons nowhere to be seen in the foyer. It was strange as Haurchefant commonly greeted him almost instantly.

“It’s as if they’re celebrating something, but I cannot fathom as to what.” Mused Alphinaud, hand on his chin pensively. Tataru mimicked his gesture, then grabbed Kafe’s pant leg, giving it a small tug. Kafe looked down at her, knowing full well the mischievous look she had on her face. Time to take advantage of her small stature and infiltrate the busiest room in the manor. Kafe gave her a dramatic nod, and she darted away with a smile. Alphinaud watched the whole exchange, forehead pulling together in confusion.

Minutes later, Tataru came rushing back, seeming overwhelmed by whatever information she was bearing to them. As she caught her breath, Alphinaud pressed, “Well? What manner of occasion is this?”

Looking directly at Kafe, Tataru stammered out, cheeks pink, “I-It’s a celebration Lord Edmont is having… for Lord Haurchefant… in honor of him… taking someone’s hand in marriage!”

Kafe and Alphinaud froze, and the young elezen turned his head to slowly stare at the Warrior of Light, who was in retrospect, completely panicking.

Hands trembling, ears up, and tail shivering, Kafe felt his face become scorching hot. Haurchefant had actually been serious about the whole thing. He really, actually wanted to marry Kafe. And though just the thought was making his mind muddled, he couldn’t hide the fact he so desperately wanted to say yes to him.

Tataru saw the indecisiveness coating Kafe’s face, and she nevertheless smiled.

“Kafe, you don’t have to say yes, you know? I know you can be a big softie, but if you’re not ready, you don’t have to?” Nodding his head, Alphinaud agreed, giving Kafe a worried look.

“N-no it’s… just… I want to say yes. More than anything! We… we have such different duties, different places we need to be, how could I take from him something better than he deserves?” Kafe stuttered, his hands sweating profusely. His hands had never gotten this sweaty when met with a primal…

Alphinaud seemed somewhat irritated as he leaned towards his friend, brow furrowed. He put a hand on his hip, bringing up the other to jab at Kafe’s chest indignantly.

“My friend, if there is someone who thinks they’re not worthy of this relationship, it is most certainly Lord Haurchefant! What must he think, asking the Warrior of Light himself to be his betrothed? I know you are aware of both your standings, and that is certainly good, but you see such little in yourself because you are  
. Lord Haurchefant thinks the world of you, as you did more for him than he had ever expected you to.”

Kafe’s eyes widened in a shocked silence. It was not often that Alphinaud had to put him in his place, seeing as it was usually the other way around. The small speech touched him, and the understanding clicked in his brain within moments. He could not ignore his past but he would challenge himself to think past it, for Haurchefant’s sake.

A presence was suddenly part of their discussion, and they all turned to see Emmanellain de Fortemps grinning brightly at them. He reached out to Kafe’s hands, gripping them tightly and giving them a small shake.

“It’ll be quite the honor to accept the Warrior of Light into the family! I knew Haurchefant was smitten, but to think he would really go through with a marriage! Old boy never fails to surprise me!” He seemed more pleased with every shake of their joined hands, and Kafe could only stare back at him in bewilderment.

Alphinaud, ever curious about inner inner workings of the nobility, couldn’t contain his question.

“My Lord, what of the rest of the High Houses? What do they think of this union?”

Finally letting go of Kafe’s hands, Emmanellain shrugged his shoulders. “Seeing as Haurchefant is treated with respect here, aside from those in the Heavens’ Ward as usual, they have not objected. You have done much for Ishgard, and we are grateful.” He gave a polite incline of his head, and Kafe could only nod back.

Desperate to cool his head, Kafe retreated outside, enjoying the open sky of The Pillars. He went to the far edge, leaning his arms on the railing as he looked out over the city. It was still terribly cold here, and Haurchefant had insisted it was actually spring. No spring could compare to Gridania, when everything flowered so brightly over the forest floor.

Lost in his thoughts, he was unable to notice the tall elezen come up next to him. As the other man leaned closely next to Kafe, the miqo'te turned, already knowing who it was. Unable to look away, Kafe studied Haurchefant’s hardened features and softer eyes and couldn’t help himself as he leaned against the taller man. Haurchefant chuckled warmly, putting an arm around Kafe’s shoulders.

“You want to marry me.” Kafe then said, not so much a question as a statement. Seeming unsurprised, Haurchefant gave Kafe a light pat.

“I said as much, didn’t I, dear heart? You must not have taken me seriously.”

“You should know by now I have difficulty reading some words as literal.”

“Have I ever jested with you?”

“Too many have.”

With that Haurchefant frowned, reaching up a hand to lightly pet at Kafe’s hair. The miqo'te closed his eyes, purring. That made the elezen smile again and he laughed.

“To think you miqo'te were similar to cats is an amusing surprise. I have not gotten too close to many aside from my knights in the camp, but it was always on a subordinate level.” He explained, watching Kafe look up at him with wide pupils.

“We don’t usually show this side unless we’re close with someone, as I am with you. When we relax we show our more… feline side, if I were to call it.” Kafe seemed embarrassed by it, but he didn’t shy away from Haurchefant’s touching, instead leaning into it expectantly. The elezen’s hands were gentle, and the contact was easing Kafe’s mind significantly.

“So, my dear, how will you accept my proposal?” Asked Haurchefant softly, leaning closer to press his forehead to Kafe’s own. Staring up at him again, Kafe smiled widely, his fangs glinting against his dark skin.

“Of course.”

====

One cannot heal a heart that had been so full only to break. Kafe learned that all too well and too soon after his previous heartbreak.

Stopping the archbishop was top priority, with Kafe and his team tearing through the ranks of the knights, he didn’t suspect any dangers past ascending the tower. The lance of shining light, blocked by a familiar body and shield. The shield not being enough to stand up the ethereal light and cracking, letting the light lance pierce through body. Blood splattered on Kafe’s clothes and the ground as he stared with wide eyes. He heard voices call out, scream, but no sound came from his own mouth. He could only watch in devastated silence as Haurchefant fell.

Alphinaud ran over with Lucia, Aymeric hobbling over to the scene. Kafe stood still, staring down at the bloodied knight of house Fortemps. Aymeric sat, raising Haurchefant’s torso so that he could look up. The elezen coughed blood, eyes turning to Kafe, who fell to his knees, horrified.

“You… you are unharmed?” Came his voice, faint but still holding his bright personality. “F-forgive me… I could not bear the thought of… of…”

Kafe’s face was of utter shock, and he could do nothing else as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. Haurchefant lifted a hand, and Kafe grasped it tightly in his own, bowing his head as he bit into his bottom lip.

“A smile better… suits a hero…” Said haurchefant, his eyes dimming. Through the last of his willpower, in any hopes Haurchefant might still breathe another day, Kafe gave him a sincere if not wobbly smile. Yet Haurchefant only returned the smile with one of his own, until his eyes close, head falling limp, but still he smiled. Kafe’s face fell again, and he looked at Haurchefant’s lifeless form. 

He cried, and screamed as he sat there, tears overflowing as he continued to hold Haurchefant’s hand. He heard Aymeric give out a gasp, as if trying to reign in his own sorrow, and Alphinaud let small sobs escape his lips. With blood and tears soiling his clothes, Kafe continued to cry, until he couldn’t, and he still wanted to cry. At some point he felt Lucia wrap her arms around him, and he curled into a tighter ball, continuing to sob.

After regaining his composure, Kafe and Alphinaud went to the manor, to give the father the ill news. The room was quiet, and Edmont turned away, letting his cane fell as he cried for his son. Kafe, unable to be in the room any longer, retreated to Haurchefant’s room.

He stared for a few moments, realizing they would never be together again. Everything was as they left it, and Kafe walked to the hearth, placing his bow to the side. The chess board, still showing Haurchefant’s victory, the books open and piled high on the tables, plates with crumbs of the apple pastries Kafe loved so much, clothes and blankets. Approaching the bed, Kafe noticed it unmade from the night prior, and kneeled next to it. He took a loose shirt that had been sitting there, discarded by Haurchefant, and held it in his hands.

Kafe could feel the tears again, and he clutched the shirt, burying his face in it. He cried and cried and cried, starting as soft sobs until he was a blubbering mess on the side of the bed. The pain and sorrow was stabbing into his heart like one of his arrows, and he felt no matter of magic or medicine would make it heal. Nothing could bring him back. Dark urges said Ascians and crystal’s and primals, but he knew even then, it would not be Haurchefant, not the real him. Not the one that would kiss away the nightmares, or laugh at all his harmlessly insulting quips, or rest beside him in this cold and colorless place.

The door opened, and Kafe jumped up, gripping at the shirt and taking up a defensive stance. It was simply Lord Edmont, and he stood in the doorway, looking sad. He noticed Kafe by the bed, and nodded at the chairs by the window. They sat, with Kafe holding the shirt in his lap as if to console him.

“I know… the pain is too much to bear.” began Edmont, and Kafe flushed. Raising a hand, Edmont continued. “He was always the type to do as he pleased, I am content to know how happy he was with you, as I hadn’t seem him so full of life in a very long time.” The words made Kafe flinch, but he looked away to hide it.

“My life has been very lonely. I was given away before I could comprehend what being given away meant. Then… after we remaining Scions were banished I thought the anger and sadness would overwhelm me. Lord Haurchefant… helped us. Helped me.” Kafe explained, his voice hoarse from hours of crying. Edmont nodded.

“He let us into his home when he didn’t need to, much too generous… He was so kind…” Kafe felt tears again. “He gave me… a reason to return somewhere, like a home… To hear someone tell me that everything was worth it.”

He felt the tears drip down his face, and his lips wobbled, and he cried again. He brought up his knees, burying his face in the shirt again, as if the scent of it told him Haurchefant was in the room with them.

“I’m honored my son could do so much for you, and if protecting you saved us all… I know it was his duty…” Edmont said, eyes closed in thought. Suddenly Kafe was angry, and his tail lashed.

“He saved me! But did he think what the consequences were! That his life would be forfeit! That there are so many other people that needed him!” His ears lay flat against his head in saddened anger, and Edmont simply sighed.

“Others that… needed him more than I did…” Kafe’s voice fell and his tail hung off the chair limply. His brain told him that if he had died there, everyone would have been at a loss. Yet his heart broiled with different emotions, sending a pain through his chest. It was unbearable, and he wondered over and over again if he could have prevented all of it from happening.

“I know what you’re thinking. “Edmont’s voice was now stern. Kafe’s tail twitched.

“No one knew would was going to happen. Not even my son. You cannot think of what could have been changed. It will only be… more painful.” A hand was suddenly placed on Kafe’s shoulder, and tears stung at his eyes yet again. Pathetic; the Warrior of Light crying over… over one person. One person that meant everything to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Edmont finally left the room, squeezing Kafe’s shoulder in silent encouragement. It helped none, but Kafe knew as soon as the Lord of house Fortemps left, he would be grieving else where alone. More time passed until the sun left the windows. The room became cold, but Kafe didn’t move. He had no energy to light the hearth. Exhausted beyond reckoning, Kafe felt himself slip off into sleep, still clinging to the shirt.

When he next opened his eyes, Kafe was in a bed. The room was warm, and his ears twitched towards the crackling fireplace. Sitting up, he could feel his body creak with the effort. He spied two forms next to him; Alphinaud seemingly asleep, leaning his body on the side of the bed. Tataru sat in a chair nearby, sewing determinedly. As soon as Kafe stirred the blankets, Alphinaud shot up, quickly wiping any drool from his mouth.

“Oh, Kafe! You’re awake!” The young elezen gasped, standing up and leaning forward. An ache in Kafe’s head made him wince at the loud exclamation, but he was grateful his friends were close. Tataru stopped her work, jumping off the chair and dashing over to the bedside.

“We thought you would never wake! I’m so glad you’re up!” She cried, eyes wet with tears. Wordlessly reaching out his hands, Kafe felt his friends grip both of them and squeeze. He couldn’t say anything, only letting his gaze fall to his lap.

“My friend… are you alright?” Alphinaud finally asked, his expression looking tired and worried. Kafe didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t alright at all.

“No. It... hurts.” He gripped at the bedsheets until his knuckles were white, a fresh wave of sorrow washing over him. Tataru only nodded in agreement.

“Oh, Alphinaud… I miss him. Terribly.” Whispered the Warrior of Light, shoulders trembling. His younger friend sat on the bed next to him suddenly, and Tataru clambered on his other side. They all sat close together, leaning against one another. His body suddenly flamed with anger, and he tightened his jaw.

“Life for death. I will have Ser Zephirin’s heart for what he did to Haurchefant.”

Then his body folded in on itself and Kafe cried again in silence, consoled by the presence of his comrades.

==== 

Once he felt well enough, Kafe wandered Ishgard, avoiding everyone he knew until he felt ready for companionship again. One evening in the pillars, he encountered two people he did not wish to see just yet. Artoiriel and Emmanellain stood next to each other in The Pillars just outside the estate, their expressions dark. Kafe, no ninja, couldn’t hide the fact of him passing right by them to get into the manor. Even then, he did his best to put his hood up and go by as undetected as possible. Curse Ishgard and it’s elezen population, as a small miqo'te was easily noticed.

“Don’t hide, friend.” Artoiriel called, not even giving Kafe a look. Emmanellain turned, locking on to Kafe and never letting his gaze waver. With a sigh, Kafe unhooded his head, ears still laying flat against his black mess of hair.

“How can you still call me friend. I took him away from you.” Kafe immediately challenged, pupils narrowed to slits and tail raised. The two brothers shared a glance, one filled with pity and sorrow. The younger brother bit his lip, giving his older sibling a nudge to talk.

“Nay, you did not take him from us. The Heaven’s Ward took him from all of us. He saved your life, Warrior of Light, do not wallow in sorrow for much longer. You have a duty.” Stepping forwards, Artoiriel’s voice was steady and consoling. “Old boy, he wanted to marry you. He loved you. How could we accuse you of taking him when your heart is equally a mess as ours?” Emmanellain asked, outstretching his arms. They both spoke no ill of Kafe, but he couldn’t believe their gentle words. He just couldn’t.

“Please, don’t hide your grief behind a mask of compassion. If he had never met me, none of this would have happened. If I wasn’t the Warrior of Light--” Kafe snarled deep in his throat, only to get interrupted by Artoiriel taking another step towards him with a knitted brow.

“If you were not the Warrior of Light, how many more would be dead? Countless innocents. I am angry now because you try and convince me to hate you when I do not. You are hurting. I can see the hollow look about you of a man who has lost his beloved. We have lost our brother. We need to help each other now. We need to step forward. I should not be the one to tell you this. You must see it for yourself.”

Skin prickling with emotions he couldn’t describe, Kafe bit his lip until he tasted blood. He clenched his hands into fists, mind roiling over with too many things at once. Looking up into Artoiriel’s eyes, it all suddenly washed away.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I couldn’t help him. I wish I could have.” He felt so defeated, but the two Fortemps brothers could only nod. They knew.

Emmaneillain put a hand on Kafe’s shoulder and smiled. “You may not have gone through with an official marriage, but you are still one of House Fortemps. I’ll be damned if I can’t call the Warrior of Light my brother-in-law.”

Kafe chuckled, the experience so foreign to him after weeks of tears and sorrow.

“I will allow it if i may call the same of you.”

====

Trailing his hand over the broken shield atop the grave, Kafe sat in front of it. He stared at the symbol of House Fortemps, feeling that familiar ache in his heart. It had healed considerably, but the memory of Haurchefant’s death still pained him. The Dragonsong War was over with Aymeric leading Ishgard with some reluctance. Kafe laughed at the memory of him panicking as all the Houses insisted upon his leadership. He had glanced over to Kafe, who simply laughed at his expense.

The snow was cold, and snowflakes fluttered around him, coating the metal of the shield. Kafe wiped it off, hand going to rest on the Fortemps insignia. He fell to his knees, hands clenching into fists while his tail sat limp in the snow.

“I miss you.”


End file.
